An Ending
by xWaVeSx
Summary: After Logan apologizes to Piz, season three was left VERY unresolved. What did Veronica do when Logan left? *ONESHOT*


**After much unhappiness with the third season of Veronica Mars, I created this, my version of how the final episode should have ended.**

***ONE SHOT****

Veronica and Logan, the ending

Logan stomped out of the cafeteria after apologizing to Piz. Veronica watched in disbelief. She knew she should look away from the door where Logan had just exited, but she couldn't take her eyes off of that spot. She didn't know what to do. 'Should I go after him? Should I tell him how upset I am with him over that, or how much it makes me love him. Wait, what? That's not what I meant. I don't still love Logan, that's impossible. I'm dating Piz…'

She kept thinking… and thinking… and thinking… And then she realized during her train of thought, Piz had come and sat down across from her. She looked up and met his eyes, but the emotions brewing there were so intense, she immediately glanced away.

"Go after him," Piz said in an almost inaudible whisper. "We both know you want to." Veronica looked over at him with stricken eyes, the shock of his words reflected through the look she shot him. "I won't stop you, and I won't hold you to me. You still love him, I can tell." He stopped and stared at Veronica. She still sat with a growing mix of sadness, relief and anxiety. She didn't stand up, and finally Piz slammed his hand on the table, "Damnit Veronica, GO! You don't love me, it's him you want, and if you can't see it you're the only one in the whole damn world! You don't love me and I know it, so don't do me any favors by just staying at this table. Go after him!"

As if that weren't enough of an encouragement, Piz stood up and walked out of the cafeteria through a different exit.

Veronica sat in shock for a few seconds letting Piz's words reverberate through her mind. Finally, she stood up, and sprinted towards the exit.

She ran for her own sanity, and the hope that she wasn't completely insane. She ran for the thought that hope had not completely abandoned her. She ran at full speed to fight for what she knew she had wanted all along.

She saw that Logan's car was still in the parking lot, so she went to the one place she thought she might find him, Parker's dorm room. She sprinted, and when she reached Parker's door, out of breath and almost passing out from her exertion, she fell against the door in a semi-full-body-knock. Mac answered the door and stood staring at V.

"Well hi Veronica, that was quite an entrance. What can I get for you? Ice Cubes? Bottled Water? A marathon trainer perhaps?"

Veronica stood with her hands on her knees catching her breath. Finally she asked, "Have you seen Logan? Or Parker who might know where Logan is?"

Mac stared at Veronica in honest disbelief. "So you haven't heard? Parker broke up with Logan yesterday because he's still so obviously in love with you. So no I haven't seen Logan, and Parker wouldn't know where he is. Do you want me to drive you to his place V?"

"No, I have my car, but his is still in the lot."

"Well yeah, probably. He left his keys here like a week ago, and he hasn't used his car since then. He's been biking everywhere. Something about 'reliving the old days' or something."

"Funny, I never pictured Logan as a bike rider when he was a kid. Thanks for all your help Mac! And good luck on finals next week!" Veronica turned and left the building.

She walked to her car at a good pace, not wanting to run anymore, as she was still trying to catch her breath. She got in her car and headed for the Neptune Grand, where she hoped to find Logan.

When she got there, her good friend was working the reception desk. She asked if Logan was in, and the receptionist replied she'd seen him walk in not five minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend is probably taking a shower and I don't want to wait outside his door, could you give me the key to his suit, just this once?"

The receptionist looked around sneakily, then turned and handed Veronica a key saying, "I'm sorry miss but that's against our policy, but if you would like I could call up to Mr. Echoll's room and tell him to expect you."

Veronica winked and headed for the elevator. "No thanks, I think I'll take my chances of waiting."

Veronica followed her feet to the one place they had been longing to go, but the only place she would not let them take her, right to Logan's front door. She thought about knocking, but decided a dramatic entrance would be better. She bucked up the scant amount of courage she had left and walked valiantly… right into the door. 'Crap! I forgot to unlock the door first. My brain really is scattered.' And that it was. She had been thinking about everything, but somehow she was surprised she had made it all the way here in one piece. She had been a hazard on the road here, she was sure, she had conned the receptionist into doing her will with half her brain, and she hadn't even noticed herself climbing all the way up here until she was standing in front of the door, and now she had run into it.

She took a calming breath, and took out the key, slid it and opened the door, hoping against all hope that Logan hadn't heard her unfortunate run-in with the door. She slipped into the living room and looked around for his familiar form. He was nowhere to be seen. She was about to sit down and wait for him to appear from wherever he was, when she heard the shower coming from his room. She entered his room, and sat down on his bed to wait.

Ten minutes later, Logan entered his bedroom in nothing more than a terry-cloth bath-robe to find Veronica sound asleep on his bed. He looked around to make sure he was in the right place. He walked over and waved his hand in front of her face, just to be sure she was asleep. Then he picked her up gently, trying not to wake her, and shifted her underneath the covers. Then he stood and watched her sleep, tears glistening in his eyes.

Veronica stretched lazily and tried to remember where she was. She looked around her and didn't remember ever going to bed, and for a moment she almost panicked, until she looked down to make sure all her clothes were still intact, and she noticed the familiar sheets. She was in Logan's bed. How had she gotten there?

Suddenly it all flashed back to her, a moment of realization. She slowly stood up, and realized why she was here. She went in search of Logan, and wasn't surprised when she didn't have to go far to find him. He was sitting in his living room pretending to be reading a book, when in actuality his eyes betrayed that he was far off in thought.

She walked over and sat down next to him. The shift in the couch immediately gave away her presence. He looked over at her and waited with an expectant but patient air.

She looked into his eyes, trying to express it all without words, but she knew she had to say what she felt. "Logan, I'm really glad you came and did that for me tonight." He looked up with a surprised look in his eyes. That was not what he was expecting to hear.

He was expecting to hear how pissed off she was and how he was never to come near her and Piz again. He stood for a moment in utter disbelief. Then he walked towards her and pulled her into a warm hug.

She stood silently in his arms, finally he felt her reach up and rap her arms around his back and he felt as sobs began to rack through her body. He held her tighter, and finally she stopped crying. She looked up into his eyes, then her face drew closer and closer to his until finally she could feel his breath on her lips. She took one reassuring glance into his eyes, and then leaned the last inch to finally taste the lips she had been missing for so long.

**Let me know what you think. Review if you please!**


End file.
